Our Secret
by living for anime
Summary: Marth as a secret, that he is secretly she.A new comer comes into play, she loathes him but he intrest her how will this turn out for our little swords man what will happen between her and t a great summary please read Marth x Ike rated M to be on the safe
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hi this is my third story hope you enjoy it also in this story marth is a girl so don't get confused.

disclaimer: i don't own this game nor characters

"Hey marth are you coming to see the new comers battle" asked Zelda and samus

"Yes just need ... Ah here you are ok lets go" said a female voice.

_Her name Marth and her rival that interest her well we will find that out_.

_**'Ladies and gentleman we are here to** **the newcomers into are brawl here we have ...Fox... Luigi...Ice climbers... Peach... and... Ike.' **_The crowd cheered with excitement and marth she just examined one new comer the one with blue hair and is the new swordsman. And he stared right back at her.

/Dinner in the brawl house/

"Hey Marth, why don't you shower with us" asked Mario

"Because I don't train at your time, nor the girls time so there is your explanation" she said in her male voice. You see Marth was born as a girl but since her parents wanted a boy they raised her a a guy, she also looks like a girl but everyone thinks she is a guy. Well except Samus and Link. Everyone thinks Marth and Samus and Link are and Link know why she keeps her gender a secret.

"Oh come on we wanna see you train" said Peach she has been watching the guys train. It has been three days since the new comers came and so far Marth wasn't found of any of them well most of them.

"Hey marth how big is yours" asked Snake. As usual the guys were being perverted.

"What.. I am not telling you that is personal" said Marth 'plus i don't got one' she added silently.

"Fine we get it all ways proper don't like talking about it or it is just small" he smirked and Marth was red with anger. Oh how she despised him "how about you Ike" said Snake.

"Um I'm like 8 inches" he said playing with his mash potatoes

"Cool man" said snake and the guys Marth and samus went on chatting about the next brawl while the girls, Luigi, and some other members started laughing away.

As the night went by everyone slept and Marth went out to train at 9:00 at night. She doesn't train with the guys because they would find out her secret same for the girls. She walked out to the simulation room and practiced till 3:00a.m, she went to shower, and as she walked into the locker room and undressed she accidentally bumped something. And the thing she bumped into was a statue and it shattered. She wrapped a towel around her self and started to clean up 'i hope no one woke up' she thought. No one did wake up but Ike who wasn't really asleep had heard the noise and fallowed the sound to the locker room. He saw Marth in only a towel crouched down and her breast were not small so well you get it. His eyes wider then saucer plates stared at her.

"**What the hell** get out" she said yelling and then to a whisper

"Oh sorry... Um do you need some help" he asked, she nodded an obvious blush on his face he helped pick up the rest and she then grabbed his hand when they finished his face turned a darker red when she touched him.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm a girl OK" she said a little scared that someone other than her friends found out.

"About you being a girl sure, but why hide your gender from everyone" Ike asked he was replaying what just happened in his head, and was now forming a devious plan on how this can benefit him a smirk appeared on his face.

"T-th-thanks but it is kind of a long story and... **Wipe that damn look off your face you perv**" she said now a little annoyed that someone but her friends found out.

Ike was just staring at her and said "I don't care we have all night and plus if you don't it just might slip out" he was blackmailing her now.

" Huh fine but keep your lips shut ok...(sigh) Well you see since i where big clothes it hides the fact i am a girl, and since my parents say if anyone knew that they had a daughter it would bring disgrace to our family. So they say I am there son and i don't want to disappoint daddy I say I am a guy and everyone believes me" she said a little sham in her voice.

"OK then well i am going to sleep ok and try not to make any more noise alright oh... You look cute in that towel buy the way" he said.

"Oh that's it**_" (bang)_** he was up against the wall "I am going to whoop your ass when we battle on Friday" she said one hand griping the towel to hold it up another grabbed and pushed him agents the wall he was still smiling and she released him and left to shower.

He smirked devilishly and went to his room and went to bed he had a pleasure filled sleep as for Marth she slept restlessly knowing some but her friends knew her secret. But maybe this is good or this may be the worst day of her life.

**Sunday: **_peach vs. Zelda  
><em>

**Monday: **_Mario vs. Luigi_**  
><strong>

**Tuesday: **_Fox vs. Falco_**  
><strong>

**Wednesday: **_Samus vs. Link_**  
><strong>

**Thursday: **_Kirby vs. ice climbers_**  
><strong>

**Friday: **_Marth vs. Ike_

They all fought and when Friday came 'oh it was on like Donkey Kong' Marth thought and apparently the crowd too. Ike was becoming more advance and he has a great skill but Marth was better.

_**hHhHhHhHhH fight hHhHhHhHhHhHhH**_

**(not good with fighting seen so sorry if this suck)**

**They stepped on to the arena and as the clock count down Ike had a smirk on his face and Marth's face was full with rage. 'begin'. marth ran and she gave a battle cry and Ike fallowed the first thing that happened was there swords collided and a huge ringing was heard and both were pushed back with an incredible force marth landed on her feet and so did Ike they again charged Ike jumped up but marth doge his attack. and marth slash and almost hit Ike but didn't scratch him she then swept his feet from under him and he fell. but marth was kicked in the gut unexpectedly by grunted and he got up again** _(later like an hour or two)_** something was floating in the sky. it was an orb and it was rainbow colored they chased after it. but marth got it her determination was enough to get it she ran up to Ike and hit him out of the park he flew and screamed to and the battle was over but man it tool so long that half the crowd had left.**

**(end of fighting scene)**

**6969696 after dinner 6969696  
><strong>

"Hey Marth, you looked like you went psycho out there are you ok? You never fight like that" asked Samus.

"Yeah! She has a point you were so happy for him to lose and for this certain brawl your never like that" said Link the three were walking to there rooms after they bathed Link to the right Samus to the left and Marth in the middle.

"It is as plain as day, He found out my secret so i decided to kick his ass" she said.

She walked in her room said her good nights to her friends and closed her door then she suddenly gasped when she turned on the lights and turned around to find Ike sitting on her bed.

* * *

><p>Oh no what is going on why is Ike in Marth's room what dose he want and why does he want it please review and find out. <span>love stuff. 3<span>


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey just a reminder marth is a girl in this story ok and sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last one i have major writers block and sorry if i cant update fast enough i have a lot of school stuff to do i hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own this game nor characters sadly T_T

lets begin with the chapter.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here you scared me half to death" said Marth. Ike had a bandage on his face and he looked at her.<p>

"Well" he said " I was wondering, dose anyone know about your secret besides me I mean you have been here for two years i would think you told someone" he ask.

"Well i did tell someone but i wont tell who. Now that you have your answer leave because you are being a fuckin Stoker" she said a little irritated.

"OK well" he got up and walked to her he grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him." I will see you at breakfast cutie" he said she had a light pink blush she pulled away from him. 'ah ha' he laughed at her reaction she then opened the door and literally kicked him out.

XxXxXxXxXXXXXxxXXXxxxx next morning XxXxXxXxXXXXXxxXXXxxxx

Marth woke up she was so not a morning person. As she walked down to the kitchen she saw something very interesting. '_But Ike'_ she heard _'why not i mean i am a princess so lets go on a picnic' said princess Z_elda. 'Sorry but i don't want to date right now' he said and then turned away and left Zelda there to cry of rejection.

Marth was a bit stunned she zoned out for a second and then came down to earth. She then walked to the kitchen were Peach and Mario were feeding each other eggs. 'Ewe' thought Marth she hated romantic stuff like that she found it cheesy. "Hey Marth wanna Join us for breakfast" asked Peach.

"No thanks" said the Marth in her male voice and walked away with an apple and some water.

Samus and Link meet up with her an hour later they had an early practice and now were just talking in Links room which was painted like Hylain. " So, Link what are you planing to do for winter" asked Samus.

"Umm i don't know weather to go back to Hylain or Just stay here what about you two" he asked.

"Well i am just staying here you Marth" asked Samus she looked at her friend.

"Um well i can't go home so I have no choice but to stay here" she said and looked down. They all started laughing all deciding they would stay at the smash mansion this year.

"So how will we keep Ike to keep your secret" asked Samus.

"I don't know but if he tells i will murder him" Marth said. And at that time the bane of her existence walked in.

"Hey Link, Samus, _Marth_, how are you all" he asked.

"Good" they all said in unison all looking really mad.

"Hey mind if I hide here I am running from a furious Zelda" he said.

"Why is she mad at you" asked Link.

"Yeahhhhh! I rejected her and now she is hunting me but Marth you already new that right" he looked at her a smirk on her face she looked a little surprised that he knew she heard him.

"I don't know what your talking about" she said in her female voice. That gave her away.

"Oh so these are the people you told them your little secret" said Ike. She did an anime fall 'stupid stupid you used your female voice stupid' she thought.

"Yeah she told us and may I say, I don't like that a jack ass knows her secret and if you tell anyone about her i will personally kill you don't forget i am a bounty hunter" said Samus. She sent a chill down his spine.

He Heard Zelda pass and said "oh well I am going to leave the cost is clear so..." he sounded terrified "bye". He quickly ran out the door.

"You think we scared him enough" asked Samus.

"Yeah for now, he seems persistent" said Marth.

HHhhhHHHhhhhHHHHhhhhh Ike HHhhhHHHhhhhHHHHhhhhh

'Wow that was scary. Wow she is just so fun to tease though" thought Ike.

Hour before dinner

Ike walked up to Marth in the library, "Hey" he said.

"Hey" said Marth in her male voice.

"Come on talk in your normal voice it is so pretty" he complimented, she blushed slightly but it went away quickly.

"No i wont, what do you want any way"? she asked sounded irritated.

"I just wanted to see my beauty" he said and with that she walked away to the next shelf to put away the book and he fallowed her. "So what are you reading my love" he asked.

"It is none of your business, and I'm not your love" she said.

"Oh come on don't be so mean" he pouted.

"Fine i was reading a book called '_vampire kiss'_" she said "it was pretty interesting".

"Oh! ok then, I will see you later at dinner, I will save a seat for you and your friends too k bye" he said and then walked away.

'He is very interesting but very, very annoying" she mentally sighed and walked away to put the rest of the books back.

Dinner

Everyone sat down for dinner and as Ike had said he was sitting next to Marth and her friends it was a normal dinner the guys were perverted asking personal questions and Mario was awing at peach, Marth try to ignore it all and the girl (except Samus) were giggling and talking girl stuff. Ike was staring at Marth then he felt people staring at him and found Samus and Zelda sending him dirty looks which made him uncomfortable. After dinner they all went to there rooms and slept while Marth waited to for 9:00 to come and when it did she got out of her room and walked to the simulation room were she trained till 3:00 in the morning.

Ike's dream :)

_There she was half dressed and he was staring at her as she walked up to him in a black bra and matching panties_

"_Ike" she whispered in his ear and walked towards the bed dragging him with her. He kissed her softly on the lips and trailed down her jaw to her neck and she let out a soft moan. He undid her bra and marveled at her breast and started toying with them and she moaned his name "Ike". And, she started to undressed him the bluenet through of his shirt and she laid him down and _straddling_ him and kissed his chest. She left a trail of kisses down his chest and she went back for his lips. He moaned and passionately kissed back and flipped her on her back. Ike started taking off her panties and was about to enter two digit's in when he heard an alarm._

_End of dream_

He woke up mad at his alarm clock, that awoken him up at the best part of the dream he walked out of his room and to the kitchen were Marth was making eggs, bacon, and some toast.

"Hey" she said Ike blushed remembering his dream and hid it quickly by walking to the coffee and pouring some for him self. "Ok don't answer, must not be a morning person" she mumbled.

He walked back to the counter and put his head down. "Want some" she asked.

"Sure thanks" he said and grabbed the plate.

"Welcome" she served herself and sat next to him.

"So how was training" he asked munching on the eggs.

"Good i guess I am just happy I train alone" she said eating her bacon.

"Oh i can't take it i wanna train with you I know you get lonely at night, I just know it" he said sarcastically but Marth didn't get it.

"Yes I do, but I can't reveal my moves or else I would lose" she said now drinking some orange juice

"Oh i see" he said and finished the last of his breakfast and put it in the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast" he said and walked away.

"No problem" She said and soon finished hers and put it in the sink. 'Thank god he left I didn't know how long i could keep it up without blushing stupid perverted dream I feel like snake eh' she thought and went back to her room to sleep a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>OK here it is chapter two thanks for the reviews ok and i will try to update as quick as i can ok hope you enjoyed please review have a nice day.<strong>


	3. Business Pervs

Chapter 3 - Business Pervs XP

Hello i really do apologize for my grammar.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy typing it ok now lets begin.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME- AND THE WINNER IS <em>LINK<br>**GAME- AND THE WINNER IS _SAMUS  
><em>**_GAME- AND THE WINNER IS _MARTH  
><em>GAME- AND THE WINNER IS _IKE_  
>GAME- AND THE WINNER IS<strong>_** ZELDA**_**  
>GAME<strong>**- AND THE WINNER IS**_** FOX  
><strong>_**GAME- AND THE WINNER IS _KIRBY_  
><strong>

" What is with all the brawls it has been nonstop brawls" said Fox.

"I know i heard Master Hand has some business men here and they they are thinking in investing with Brawl" said Snake.

"Oh yeah those people i heard they go after anything with a cute face and that they are hornier than a rabbit and dog combined" said Link.

"Who is" said Marth in her male voice totally exhausted from the battle against wolf. She still won but it was still hard but she pulled through.

"Oh the horny business men staying here at the manor" said Fox.

"Oh yeah! Them aren't they called the Bastards because they are complete bastards"? asked Marth.

"Yeah they are" said Wolf.

"Oh! also master hand said to make them feel happy" said Marth sounding as her normal self.

**Dinner**

All the brawlers sat down at the table and it was lively till they walked in. The people investing in brawl walked in and everyone stared except for Marth and Samus who just continued eating there dinner. There was no reason to stare at them they were all bastards.

"Hello everyone I am Simon and these are my partners, Dylan, and Cody. We will be staying here for a few days so don't mind us ok" said Simon he them walked over to the empty seats which were sadly next to Marth and Samus who was across from Marth. People starred for a few minutes then got back to there conversations and such.

"So what are your weapons Marth and Samus" said Simon.

"Well you know are names shouldn't you know are weapons" said Marth not really caring.

"Yes but we don't so would you tell us" said Cody.

Marth glared at them coldly Samus sighed annoyed with the bastards so she answer. "I have a battle suite, beams, and missiles Marth has Falchion a sword of his" said Samus board.

"Interesting. Now Marth stop with the cold look and loosen up" said Simon and he grabbed her chin and tilted her head. "You face is to cute to have a such a disgusting look on it" he said an inch away from her face every one was starring Ike was starting to get mad and thought 'this pervert is grabbing Marth how dare he' . Everyone saw this and in unison got up and stood by the wall even Ike. 'Oh shit' they all thought when they saw her eyes darken. Simon was then grabbed by Marth and threw down the 30 foot long table then Marth pinned him again and whispered in his Ear "_If you ever touch me in anyway i don't car if you just tap me or are trying to help me up, I will kill you and put your lifeless body on display for everyone to see"_ she said then, unpinned him and walked out of the room.

'Hah shit i would not wanna be him' thought Ike and walked away to his room everyone fallowing in pursuit.

"Though words sent chills down my back" said Simon being helped up by Cody and Dylan. "But damn that got me aroused. He is so going to be mine whether he likes it or not" said Simon.

"Hell yeah he can't resist you" said Cody.

"Yeah he is obviously gay" said Dylan. Oh how wrong they were.

**69696 **next day **69696**

Marth woke up early though she was tired from the training she was going on with her normal day. Marth was going to change and get breakfast when she heard a knock at her door.

"Wait! I will be write there" she said in her male voice she got in her usual cloths but black instead of blue suit she opened the door to find Simon alone waiting for her. "What do you want" she said with a scowl.

"I wanted to walk down to breakfast and apologize about my behavior last night, my _prince_" he said and the way he said prince ticked her off.

"Uh... no" she said and shut the door in his face but he didn't leave instead just knocked again.

_**knock knock**_

"Err what do you want" she said practicably screaming.

He backed her up into the room and shut the door and locked it and proceeded toward her. "I tried to play nice offer to escort you but you are making it to damn difficult for me to have you" he said with a sly grin.

"What the hell get away from me" yelled Marth now her back against the wall and her sword on the other side of the room.

"Why i know you want me" he said seductively and pinned Marth against the wall his leg in between hers and he leaned in to her, Lust was in his eyes and he kissed her roughly, slipping his tong into her mouth when Marth tried to screamed but it was muffled by his mouth. She punch his chest but he wouldn't move as he grabbed to lift up her tunic someone burst open the door.

"What the hell is going on here" Ike screamed. Simon stopped kissing Marth and released her.

"Get lost we are busy" said Simon. and was about to go and push Ike out.

Marth took this chance to kick his side run across the room and grabbed Falchion and unsheathed it. Ike was in a battle stance and unarmed. They both glared at Simon. He glared at them, gripping his side and limped out of the room he was mumbling saying "_he will be mine"_ and walked to his room. When he left Marth sheathed Falchion and walked over to Ike.

"Why the hell did you save me? How did you know he was in my room?" She asked.

"I saw him walk in and close the door and after a few minutes when he didn't come out and i didn't hear screaming from you to tell him to get out, I decided to go in" he said.

"Fine but i could of handled him now leave i wanna be alone" she said and if you looked real closely which Ike did you would see a single tear role down her cheek, and then at that moment Ike grabbed marth and he held her in a tight embrace. She didn't fight back nor struggle but she started to cry in his arms. and that made his heart ache. He held her tighter and her walked over to a chair and sat her down on his lap and she cried into his chest.

_**with Simon  
><strong>_

The master hand had called the business men into his place and he talked with them and using sign language (a/n not sure if master hand can talk so i am having him use sign language ok) and signed them that '_he no longer wanted to do business with them'_.

"What! why not" said Cody surprised and shocked.

The master hand signed that _'Simon had almost raped marth and he was furious with them and that it is taking all his power to not shoot them'_

"So who cares, if you get rid of us you will lose a lot of money that you could have earned" said Dylan.

'nope i wont i have other people who want to invest in brawl so leave and never come back here or else' singed master hand.

Simon snapped his fingers and the bastards got up and walked away in unison. As they were about to leave the mansion all the brawlers had heard what had happened and were waiting for them by the front except Ike and Marth. Samus and Link who were so mad that to be sure the men weren't killed they were tied up to the wall.

"Move" said Simon. They all looked at each other and Snake, Mario, and Sonic stepped up and punched the men, then kicked them out of the manor.

696969696 Marth's room 696969696

Ike and Marth stayed there the whole day marth had past out from crying and Ike was watching over her he made sure the she was ok and got food and water for when she woke up. He stayed there the whole night and ended up falling asleep on the comfy chair. They both had dreams both filled with heart ache and weird stuff about each other that the other person didn't know about. In the middle of the night Marth started talking in her sleep.

"Ike" she moaned over and over. She then said "i love you". Ike was only half awake when he heard his name and those words he then dosed off thinking it was all a dream but it was real and he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Yayyy I am done with chapter three thanks for all those who reviewed you know who you are. And honestly i am happy with this chapter so yay keep reading and reviewing have a nice day<p>

love,

**_LIVING FOR ANIME  
><em>**


	4. The kiss

Hello I am here with chapter four I will try to update faster with the holidays coming I should be able to ok so here we are

**Marth: what are you doing to me why am I a girl**

**Ike: I think it is adorable **_(smirks)_

**Living for anime: come on you are my favorite SSB character how could I resist.**

**Marth: ugg why me **(bangs head on wall)

**Living for anime: on with the story Ike**

**Ike: yes let's begin and Marth don't bang your head you might get a concussion.**

**Marth: too late. **_(__falls to floor)_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor game sadly.

* * *

><p>Marth was laying in her bed she had a head ache and rose up slowly. She put her hand to her head and looked up to see Ike came in with some breakfast for both of them.<p>

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said with a smirk.

"Hello pain in my ass what are you doing here" asked Marth, she was to tired to have a angry face. (a/n: Marth is talking in her girl voice right now)

"I thought you could use some company of a friend you know because you almost got raped, by one of those mother fuckers" said Ike. He sounded a little angry at the last part and his grip tighten on the tray of food.

"Ok but your not a friend" said Marth.

Ike walked up to her to her and there faces were inches away they could feel each others breath and Marth was about to lean in when she heard a grunt of pain and a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Are you ok sweet heart, oh don't worry about those dick heads we all took care of it" said Samus.

"Yeah only we had to be tied down because we weren't aloud to kill them" said Link

"Yeah but everyone else beat them up so it is good but back to you are you ok" said Samus with worry in her eyes.

"Yes i am fine, I was scared, surprising, huh. But what else do you feel when you are about to be molester but Ike helped he distracted and I delivered the pain" she said they all looked at her from shock with that sentence. "What i give credit but don't get used to it ok stupid" she said biting into her food.

"Ok. Hey are you going to train tonight" asked Ike.

"Hell yeah, but I am also gonna train with the guys today, and kick some ass at that" she said "also to release stress" she added.

"OK then we train at 12:00 today so you might wanna get ready and go to the brawl stage we train there" said Link and they all walked out to let her change.

_TRAINING_

Marth walked onto the battle field to see bunch of shocked faces. she cleared her throat and here some of the girls cheer mainly Samus screaming 'kick there sorry asses' while Link was rolling his eyes. "Hey whats up guys, I'm training with you guys today" she said in her male voice. They all looked at her and with a smirk Snake walked towards Marth.

"Trying to prove you aint weak" said Snake.

"Yes and to release stress and this is the best way" said Marth nonchalantly. She walked to the middle of the ring "so who is first" she said in a deep scary voice. The first to step up was Captain Falcon. "Alright lets begin" and the other men cleared the way and watched the battle from the sidelines.

if you have ever fought Marth when she just wanted to vent her anger or mad. Or if you are her friend and didn't want to die those people stayed out of her fighting and those people are Ike, Link, Samus, Wolf, and Kirby.

**FIGHTS**

Three seconds it took Marth three seconds to end the fight. Marth did a powerful attack and Captain Falcon lost instantly. "So who's next" asked Marth. Everyone had their jaws to the floor, they were so surprise that she could do that. Next to step up was Snake and and about 3 minutes in the battle ended and Marth won. she won when she had in her super smash, and that had ended snake.

One by one they all lost and the training was done the only ones that didn't fight was wolf, Ike, and Link. Oh they were smart because the others had to go to the infirmary.

**_An hour before Dinner._**

"You couldn't go easy on them" asked Ike.

"No i wanted to vent and I am not fully done venting so you should back off" she said with a stern face.

"OK, OK I get it, still mad that you couldn't defend your self, that is alright he did a surprise attack, it is ok we all get it" Ike said trying to comfort Marth and it was not working.

"Would you just shut up i am sick of your voice" she said and walked to her room.

Ike walked to the kitchen got water and that nights dinner for him and Marth and walked to her room.

**Knock knock**

"What" said Marth, and Ike took that as a come in.

"I brought dinner" he said and handed her the tray of food.

"I'm not hungry, so just leave" she said in her girl voice. As she lay on her bed her head turned away from him.

"Well you are gonna eat weather you like it or not and whether i have to feed you" he said.

"Your joking you would not do that" said Marth and she propped herself on her elbows.

"Oh yes I would" then he took a spoon full of mash potatoes and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hmmmm" Marth screamed with the spoon in her mouth and coughed a little than swallowed her food. "What the hell was that i could of died".

"..." said Ike.

"Look I don't need someone looking after me and I definitely don't need-" Marth got cut off by Ike kissing her. They sat there, at first Marth was shock then she realized what was happening and kissed him back. He licked the bottom of her lip and she moaned giving him an entrance to her mouth. Ike stuck his tong in her mouth and there tongs danced across each other.

Ike pulled away and he looked at Marth she was a cherry red. "Um Ike why did you just kiss me"?

* * *

><p><strong>LFA: yay I am done, and I have a cliff hanger hell yeah!<br>**

**Ike: Yeah finally it is about time**

**Marth: What the hell LFA  
><strong>

**LFA: Oh come on you know you enjoyed the kiss I mean it was form Ike.**

**Marth:** (blushes)

**Ike: **(laughing)

**LFA & Marth: **(both hit Ike)

**IKE: p-p-please r-r-review **(passes out)

**LFA:** (burst out laughing at Ike)

**Marth: Yeah review **(arms crossed and a cold face and dark voice)**  
><strong>

**LFA: hoped you liked it i will try to review more often sorry and R&R kk bye have a nice weekend.**

**Marth: **(pokes Ike and watches him twitch)** i think we need 911**

**LFA: he will be fine i think **(pokes him too)

**Ike: **(moans and coughs up blood)** damn what is wrong with you people.  
><strong>


	5. Realization

Chapter 5

Sorry for being slow with the updated Let's go. I am obsessed with like three Korean bands TVXQ, SHINEE, and BEAST. OH i love them but i cant say which i love more also if you see Dbsk they are the same as Tvxq. Look them up

Lucifer- shinne

mirotic-Tvxq

fiction- beast

Disclaimer: I don't own this game nor the characters

* * *

><p>It kept playing in her head. That kiss. 'Was it a strategy, or does he love me' thought Marth. Someone then brought her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Earth to Marth are you ok? Ever since last week you have been out of it" Said Link.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying" said Marth.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the beach with us and some other brawlers" said Link.

"Oh no thanks, I don't feel up to a trip right now, but i am going to train out some stuff" said Marth and she started walking away.

"Don't you mean think" yelled Link.?

"No i mean train" and she turn the corner and was out of sight.

**Simulation room**

When Marth entered she found Ike slashing at the dummies and simulations. "Oh! hey marth didn't see you " said Ike he smiled at her

"Oh hi Ike everyone left so we are the only ones in the manor" she said. she had a slight blush on her face.

"Oh ok then so wanna train" he asked.

"Yeah but first i have a question that i have been meaning to ask you Ike" she said in her female voice.

"What marth" he said and waved his hand for her to continue.

"I was wondering... Why did you kiss me" she said not looking any were but his face.

'Oh shit i was hoping she didn't ask this question' he thought. In all respect he did not know why he had did it. he just wanted to kiss her and so he did. "Um well i... Just... i don't know" he sighed. "I just wanted to comfort you i guess" he said.

"... Oh well if that is it lets go kick some simulation ass" she said 'few i was hoping that he would say that. I am relieved he doesn't have feelings for me'.

'Stupid stupid stupid' Ike was mentally slapping him self'. They trained all day and by 6:00 no one was back it was suspicious and then it started raining and a thunderstorm.

**_CLASH_**

Ike and marth were at the dinning table and when Marth here the lighting she jumped up from her seat.

_Ring Ring_

Ike picked up the phone "Hello this is Ike from Smash who is this" he said.

"Oh hi it is Link we are all stuck at the beach and cant get back so we need you to tell Marth that we are ok and that the storm will pass soon" he said. He was worried for his friend she always hated storms and this was a bad one. When ever it stormed him or samus would be there to comfort her.

"Ok i will Link and is she afraid of storms" Ike asked. he never got an answer because the line got cut off by the storm. When he went to the table him and marth were sitting at she was under the table shaking when ever she heard lightning or thunder. "You ok" he said crouching down.

"yeah i am fi-ahh" she screamed and when she heard thunder she jumped into his arms. He had a light blush. "Make it go away please" she said shaking in his arms. Ike picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and set her on the bed. He tried to let go but she kept cling to him like her life depended on it.

He whispered in her ear "Marth you have to let me go" he said but she held on tighter. "I have head phones to get rid of the sound but you have to let me go so i can get them". she let loose of him and he got his head phones for him and marth and played music once she put them on and started listening.

They fell asleep like that and do to habit, Marth woke up at 3:00 A.M. She looked around and saw she was in Ike's room and the worst part they were cuddled up next to each other. When she moved he woke up and pinned her to the bed. "Hey Marth why are you here" he asked.

"I feel asleep here perv now get off the storm is over i don't need your help so let me go" she said as she struggled to get him off of her put he just gripped her tight her.

"Marth i need to tell you something" he said.

"What dush bag" she spat a and glared at him.

"I think i love you Marth i really love you" he said.

Love you. Love you. It echoed through her mind her heart started racing and felt this weird feeling in her stomach she couldn't tell what it was.

Ike then leaned down and kissed her softly. he didn't let go of her wrist but he loosened his grip on her. She was shocked again, while her mind was screaming 'stop push him off' her body did the opposite and kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and allowed him in. She finally got control of her body and pushed him off.

"I'm sorry i am just so confused i have to go" she ran past him and out the door.

Marth ran out the door 'I am so confused what is this feeling i don't get it'. She then heard foot steps and looked behind her to see IKe on her tale. He then tackled her and lay atop of her, she was pinned to the ground.

"Marth Listen to me calm down" he said and a relaxing voice. but she didn't relax and was struggling to get from under him.

"Just let me go i don't want to see, hear, nor look at you" she said with a voice mixed with fear and bitterns.

"Listen to me please. Marth i never meant to hurt you, i am just confused i don't know why but it think i am in love with you. I just feel happy and fulled with joy when i am around you" he said.

"..." Said marth.

"Marth please answer me" he said. Ike feared rejection and knew that that was what would happen to him, he would be rejected.

"Ike" she said with a unsure voice. "I don't get this feeling i never really loved anyone but my mom and dad and even then it wasn't really strong, I am very confused but if love is wanting to spend time with you and wanting to embrace you never wanting to let go. Then Ike Greil i am in love with you" she said and stared into hi eyes.

He was shocked at first and then smiled he was over joyed he got off of her and pulled her up with her and kissed her softly. He caressed her cheek with one hand and with the other was making circles on the other cheek .He licked her bottom lip for entrance which he was allowed and he tasted ever part of her mouth exploring the new wonder to him. The couple stopped kissing to catch their breath. Ike and Marth went back to his room and waited their for the other brawlers.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for taking so long i had planed to update earlier but got distracted and then planed on getting this story out later when i was done riding when i was jerked by the horse and hurt my back. No i didn't fall but i hurt my lower back pretty bad and it hurt to move so i couldn't type or sit up. I was bed ridden, But it feels a lot better and towards the night i start to feel like shit but i am ok i will update quicker. I promise, pinkie swear.<p>

Love yours truly,

LIVING FOR ANIME.

P.S. have a safe nice and sweet Holidays

P.S.S. Review and check out those bands i told you about they are awesome


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry I am not updating sooner I have company at the house and I must spend time with them plus I am being lazy sorry. (Readers threw rocks at LFA). Ahhh stop I am sorry.

Lets begin shall we, oww.

* * *

><p>Marth and Ike waited together in the T.V. room for everyone else. It was about 9 am when they all got back to a site that no one expected. Marth was curled up against Ike and they were asleep on the couch.<p>

"Hey everyone look" whispered snake.

"wow is that Marth i am surprised he hasn't killed Ike yet" said wolf.

"yeah me to oh we need a picture" said falcon and everyone got out there cameras and took pictures of the couple. Marth started to stir and her eyes fluttered open and saw everyone taking pictures.

" What the fuck! Ahhh, What in the seven hells is going on i was fucking sleeping do you all have death wish that you would wake me up" she said in her male voice. "I am going to sleep goodnight" she said and found something firm and warm under her " What in the seven hells Ike why are you under me" she asked.

"Love, shut up i am sleeping" he said and looked up to see people staring at him. "Hey guys when did you get back" he asked. "What are you staring at"? He looked to see Marth laying on him and then back at everyone else. "ohhhhh" he said.

Snake was trying to hold back a laugh "Ike i didn't know you like guys" he said and then started laughing at his expression.

"What the fuck i am not gay" he said.

"Yeah so you and Marth are both guys and you like snuggling next to each other" pointed out Fox.

"Ug fuck off, grr I'm leaving" said Marth and with that she got up and walked away with Samus and Link in tow. She left Ike sitting there like a complete idiot as Marth round the corner all eyes on her were back on Ike.

"Soooo" said Ike. "How was the trip" he said.

"Good we had-" peach was cut off by Zelda.

"Huh i got you are gay and that's why you rejected me hah it makes total sense" Zelda said.

"No i am not gay and i rejected you because i didn't want to go out with you" said Ike.

"Hello i was talking" said Peach.

"Oh sorry continue" said Ike.

"We had a good time until the rain showed up and trapped us there so we had to stay the night as you noticed. So Ikey what did you and Marthy do humm" she said a sly grin on her face.

"Nothing really we trained and relaxed he read while i watched T.V. and then ate when link called then we soon came in here to watch some T.v. to block out the storm when we fell asleep and thus you all came and ruined are sleep" he said kind off angry towards the end.

"Oh ok well i am starving so lets go eat" said Wolf and they all left.

WITH MARTH AND OTHERS.

"Marth what happened" said Link.

"Nothing we just are close friends now" said Marth hiding her face from them.

"Oh close friends you were snuggled up to him" said Samus.

"I know, can we just drop it" said Marth.

"Huh fine but Link and I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out ok" said Samus.

"OK i agree" said Marth.

"Samus and I are going to start dating" Announced Link.

"..." was all they got. They waited to hear screaming when Marth got up and started to hhug them and said "oh yay finally you two deserve each other" she said with a happy smile.

"Your not mad" asked Link.

"No because i guess i should confess something to you guys to just don't be mad" she said. They nodded their heads and she proceed with telling them. "OK well you see me and Ike are ... In a relationship we kind of kissed allot last night" she said to them sounding a little ashamed.

"What b-but you two hate each other" said Link.

"Yeah but i guess we both started experiencing feelings" said Marth.

"Marth sweaty why him you despised him and we leave for a night and your head over heals with him what is up with that." she asked."did he touch you in any way that would defile you because if he did i will cut off his balls and shove it down his thorough" Samus said threateningly.

"No he didn't tough me in any ways you are thinking about just don't be mad at me ok i like him, at least i think" she said.

"OK we trust you" said Link and him and samus both sat next to her one arm wrapped around her when all there stomachs growled at the same time.

"Oh i guess we haven't had breakfast" growl "lets get something to eat" said Samus. The three friends laughed and they went to the dinning hall to eat.

DINNING HALL ^^

Everyone was eating their breakfast it was quieter then usual people occasionally glanced over at Marth and Ike who weren't sitting near each other.

"So are there any brawls today?" Asked Peach.

"I think there are three um Let me see" said Fox. He got up and went to the wall were a touch screen was he then clicked on brawls and a voice came out of know wear.

** "Today brawls are Samus and Snake, Pit and Meta knight, Link and Marth" said the voice and then a hologram showed in the middle of the table and it showed the times.**

"Cool" said Link.

"Hah Snake you are so going down" said Samus.

"Oh i would like to see you try sweet cheeks" said Snake in a cocky tone.

"Great just what i need" said an annoyed marth "just what i need" she then picked up her plate and left the table. Ike following her example and left to the kitchen.

***ok look i am lazy so i want to skip the battles lets put it this way smaus, marth, and Pit won***

**9:00**

Marth trained till three as usual and Ike waited to see her at 3:30 because it was the only alone time they had.

"Hey my little princess" said Ike as he kissed her.

"Hello my pain in the ass, how are you" said Marth.

" Good now that i am with you so you have been training hard" asked Ike.

"Yep but now that i am clean and free we can talk till like 4:30 and then sleep" said Marth as she kissed him. They went on talking kissing Ike sometimes getting slapped for touching Marths butt. They made the perfect couple and though Marth seems cold she was really nice and sweet but she will rarely show it. As for Ike he is exactly how he looks strong nice and annoying at times.

The couple talked for a while it was 4am when they found them selves having a passionate make out session on Ike's bed it got heated in there fast. Ike moved down to kissing her neck. Marth moaned he found her weak spot on her neck.

"Ike i wanna take this slow ok" said marth while trying not to moan every three seconds.

"OK baby" he said with a smile and he returned to her lips. he loved her soft lips the way it felt when he held her against him.

Before the knew it, it was 4:30 and marth soon left after a peck on the lips oh how she was falling for him and falling hard and maybe soon her dreams would come true.

* * *

><p>OK hi sorry it took forever i was so busy and at times lazy sorry promise to post more chapters but first i want 5 reviews to motivate me if not them the longer the chapter will go updated ok so hah i love my hair it is now fluffy like sesshomarus tail oh whoops that is an Inuyasha thing my bad it is as fluffy as Kirby there we go ok so bye. <strong>R&amp;R <strong>( scary voice) ;P

Kk i am sorry i wish u a happy valentines day i will be alone because i hate this holiday and i wish u a belated new years bii.


	7. OMG to long!

Hey guys i'm going to edit this cause yes i have improved on my grammar and this is quite horrid. So please bare with me i am writing stories again after about a year or two of procrastinating... School + family + social life= no time! But i am on it now so bare with me as i re edit and start putting out new chapter i will probably write some before i actually publish to make up for how much i have missed. I'm also working on a Inuyasha story and i am being helping my friend a fellow author out as well. Well i will be getting started love y'all.


End file.
